eelonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bianca Burns
Bianca Burns is a volunteering tribute from district 1. Being of "the week sex", Bianca was brought up to be a "proper lady" – which meant no weapons, no academy and no combat training. Taught by her mother from an early age Bianca learned how to make deadly mixtures to use in the Arena. But poison alone would not keep her alive, the key word here was "manipulation" and lucky for Bianca she was taught by the best: Her grandmother, the Victor. Early Life Silas Burns, a well respected counsellor for gamemakers, is the proud father of three strong and healthy sons and one beautiful daughter. When turning 18 the Burns boys would each volunteer for the games as that is the tradition of district 1. Therefore, they started their weaponry training in the early years and later enrolled at the district's career academy. Bianca Burns, being of "the week sex", was brought up to be a "proper lady" – which meant no weapons, no academy and no combat. If it where up to her parents alone, Bianca would never have to enter the games, but it was not. Glitter Burns, the daughter of a Victor, taught her daughter from an early age about plants and animal – especially the poison once. Because these she could use to make deadly mixtures. Financially the Burns did not lack of anything and had their own lab where Bianca basically grew up spending every day learning more and more about poison. By the age of 15 she could produce more than 50 different poisons – most of them deadly. But poison alone would not keep her alive, she would have to win the hearts of the Capitol in order for them to favour her and send her supplies in the Arena. The key word here was "manipulation" and lucky for Bianca she was taught by the best: Her grandmother, the Victor. When the day of Bianca's eight and final reaping came she was ready. Ready to bring honour to her family and to her district - no matter the bloody consequences it would have. Strategies Interview Angle Relying on her beauty and sugar sweet side Bianca will do all she can to fan the Capitol's ardour. Having been instructed to say all the right things by her mother and mentor, Bianca's answers will resemble of those of a beauty queen: Forever giving alms to beggars, buying hot pies off bakers’ carts, and reining up to speak to common tradesmen. Alliance Already aboard the train Bianca will try to establish an alliance with her district partner IF he seems strong and tough enough to make it just half ways through the games. At the group training she will do her very best to establish the best and strongest alliance possible. Even if it means teaming up with other tributes than the careers. Nothing is more important than to ensure the best chance of winning! Bloodbath Strategy Having established an alliance before the beginning of the games, she will stick to the alliance's plan in order to gain their loyalty. Being with the careers will possibly mean "going for the kill" and so she will – in her own way. Since weapons are not her strong side, she will be forcing the victims towards the other careers (but threating with a weapon of her own) and they will do the killing for her. Games Strategy Sticking close to her alliance through the games she will leave the killing to them as long as they leave the cooking to her. The main plan will be to get ride of the strongest rivals as quickly as possible. When they are dead, Bianca's games can finally begin. Having gained her allice's trust completely she will poison their dinner and leave the bodies behind. Her strategy from now on will be to set up traps for the remaining tributes either physical or poisoners once – like leaving poison food behind or cover up deep holes with pikes at the bottom. When it comes to her, she will be hiding herself as much as possible and not take any risks. Physical Appearance Bianca has thick, softly curling blonde hair, large light blue eyes, unblemished skin and a slender yet shapely figure. Bianca is considered pretty by most. Personality Bianca's beauty is equalled by her cleverness, which she has in abundance. She is a gifted manipulator who knows how to maneuverer her way in the games. Bianca's strength is in her ability to win the minds and loyalties of her fellow tributes. Bianca is capable of exuding the behaviour expected of a Capitol darling - while still privately engaging in palace intrigues to increase her chances to win. Although Margaery has had to develop many different facades depending on who she is trying to manipulate; she has loving relationships with all of her family members. Towards them she is good hearted, compassioned, and shows empathy. Bianca can adapt to environments very easily and change her personality in a snap. Witty or clever depending on her situation. Seeming to be quite rude at times, she does this in her own self protection and self care. Relationships Family Bianca has loving relationships with all of her family members. Towards them she is good hearted, compassioned, and shows empathy. Notes and Trivia * Biance Burns' personality is inspired by Margaery Tyrell from Game of Thrones. * Bianca Burns is the second tribute and first female tribute ever to be created by Elvaly. Gallery Bianca_Burns.png __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Females Category:Panem Residents